Perspectives on Life
by Chris's Adorer
Summary: A simple story of exchanging Dean and Wyatt between past and future. For story summary, see inside. Have fun! And it's my first crossover, be nice! ;-)
1. Prolog

Hey, this is my first crossover, so be nice with me. I know there isn't much action or anything anew but I wanted to write this.

I love the idea of _The Charmed Sons_ and _Supernatural_ together - seems to come natural. lol

Have fun!

* * *

 **Perspectives on Life**

 ** _A Charmed/Supernatural Crossover_**

 **Summary:** Deciding to teach Dean Winchester a lesson, Castiel enlists the help of the most powerful witch on Earth—in the future, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Both are big brothers, and the little brothers play a part in this lesson. Will Dean learn?

 _ **A PLAY IN FIVE ACTS**_

 **A/N:** I relocated the Halliwell boys which is necessary here. You'll understand when it comes to the end. Promise!

* * *

 _ **PROLOG**_

Chicago, 2027

Wyatt was furiously packing his things since he and his brother were going to visit their family, back in San Francisco. Yet he was in no mood to go there and he'd do anything to have a distraction. As an unknown man materialized in his room, he wasn't sure if his wish was really granted.

"You are Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, the Twice-Blessed witch?" the man asked curiously. Wyatt nodded stunned. "Great. Don't worry, I'm not from your universe. My name's Castiel, an angel and I could use your help."

Wyatt was certainly confused. "Okay. You're an angel, but how could I be of help? I don't get it."

Castiel laughed. "It's okay. I want to teach a friend of mine a lesson and you're an older sibling as well. You'd be a hunter there."

"What am I hunting for? And what do you have in mind exactly?" Wyatt wanted to know determined. It sounded—like an interesting job and he'd have his needed distraction. "Can I ask what lesson who you want to teach? I'm only curious."

"I understand," Castiel agreed nodding. "His name is Dean Winchester and he hates witches. Maybe being a witch will open his eyes a bit. And you have powers, don't you?"

"Of course. My family is born with them, and so my brother has also powers." Wyatt scratched his head. "Don't you think that your 'measure' is a bit drastic?! If this Dean hates witches, being a witch will confuse him for sure. I'm the most powerful one here."

"I know and I'm aware of this fact. Both younger brothers will play a role here." Castiel looked at Wyatt directly. "You should know that Sam, Dean's baby brother, is four years younger than him, meaning you."

"Oh."

Castiel smiled at his facial expression. "Any more questions left, Wyatt? It will be time soon."

"I see," Wyatt began slowly. "You didn't want to know what powers I have, do you?" He shook his head. "Right. What will be switched? Bodies, souls, consciousness? Though the latest would make sense at least since our younger brothers would have to figure it out. Cool!"

"Thought so. And now excuse me, I need to surprise Dean, though it'd be best if it happens not knowingly." He smiled again. "See you soon, in a different body." And he vanished from view.

Wyatt wasn't sure what to think of it. Chris would know more and take this chance openly, and so would his big brother. But he knew for sure that Chris would figure him out fast.

 _MEANWHILE..._

Somewhere in the USA, around 2007

Castiel appeared in a hotel where only Sam was packing things. It reminded him of Wyatt and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Where's Dean?" he wanted to know curiously. "Have you been fighting again?"

"No, he's just out," Sam replied, finally looking up. "Hey Cas, where have you been?" He looked closer. "Are you planning anything big?"

"Nah, what makes you think that?" Castiel quickly dismissed the question and sat down on a chair. "Anyway, I thought I let you know that you may face a challenge soon. All I can say it could be interesting for both sides."

Sam raised an eyebrow only but Dean cut in from the door, "What are you talking about?" He looked at his brother and then at Castiel. "I have the feeling that I'm your play ball in a game you're only aware of. Care to share?"

"Nope, it's better it surprises you. I've learned that by now." Castiel smiled at the two brothers and then vanished from view. "Have fun!"

Dean turned to his little brother. "What's his problem? There's nothing wrong with me, at least I don't think so? What you say?"

Sam smiled still. "I don't care but I've found a job not so far away. And to our luck, rumor says it's with witches, or a new coven."

Dean snorted angrily. "Great, just what I need. More witches. It seems to me that this species will never extinct. Wonderful."

His brother stopped his doings. "You know your hate is reasonable but witches have also good abilities, or don't you remember your game about your life years? We could learn from them a few things."

"Oh please. You're dreaming, Sammy!" Dean was furious, took his clothes off and went straight to bed. "And for your info: no words about them anymore! We're talking tomorrow! Good night!" He turned to the side and slept soundly.

Sam shook his head amused. "You must be very ill if you're going to bed this early. Your hate for witches is very strong." He took his own clothes off and sat on his bed. "Just hope you can sleep well through the night, bro. Good night."

He switched the light off and hoped to have good dreams for once. Though he had an idea what Castiel might have planned with his brother—would be cool!

 _BACK IN THE FUTURE_

"Hey bro," Chris greeted his older brother smiling. "I can feel you're excited about something. What's happened?"

"Nothing. You worry too much, in a way like Mom and that's scary!" Wyatt shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Never mind. What brings you here?"

Chris raised a skeptical eyebrow and put a hand on his brother's forehead. "Are you nuts? We've been living together for some time now but I get the feeling you're hiding something important from me."

His big brother dismissed him quickly. "Eh, you're imaging things, bro. There's nothing wrong here. Hehe!" He gulped hard. "Why are we visiting our family again? I'd rather be in another place."

"Dream on, bro. Or do you want Mom to kick your butt? You know her rules as much as I do. And besides, this is our regular family meeting."

"Great, I'm toast."

"Speak for yourself," Chris continued his speech. "Anyway, you know how Mom thinks about using our powers for transport, so we're going there by normal ways, meaning via train."

"Even better. Boring days in train ahead. Sometimes I hate Mom and her 'normal' wishes, but please keep this under your wings!" Wyatt begged in a childish tone.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe by me. Still, we should be moving right now. Otherwise, we're going to be late." Chris took his two bags and walked ahead, yet looking back if his brother was following.

"Coming, coming," Wyatt said and took his bags as well. He followed his baby brother out of their apartment and together they walked to the train station. Booking their tickets, the Halliwell brothers quickly found their train and then waited for their journey to begin.

 _IN THE PAST, 2007—THE NEXT MORNING_

Dean awoke all of a sudden and sat up in his bed. To his surprise, Castiel was sitting in one of the chairs. "Cas, what's going on? You're kinda early."

"Oh. I am?" he requested stunned. "Anyway, I heard your rambling about witches last night. What could change your mind about them, Dean?" Castiel wanted to know curiously.

Sam instead replied, "Nothing, absolutely nothing, Cas." He looked at the angel. "However, you seem to be interested in them. Should we know anything?"

"Nah. You will know eventually, anyway," was Castiel's answer. "I need to go."

"He's weird," Dean commented dryly. "Anyway, back to your offer: Do you know anything about this coven you mentioned yesterday?"

"Not much. Just that they practise their Wiccan duties in secret. Their Book of Shadows is thick and their use of items is huge. We could have some trouble, taking them out."

"Great. Nothing is ever easy with witches." Dean sighed and stood finally up. "What do you want for breakfast, Sammy?"

"Anything but not too sweet, please," his brother replied, dressing himself. "I know your love for cakes, doughnuts and co. So go now before I'm starved."

His older brother glared at him but did as told. Dean walked out and straight to a bakery, even if only to annoy his little brother. Pah, as if! Still, this new coven of witches seemed to be good if there was no record, or as less as possible. How was that possible, anyway? Going back, he really wanted to see the face of his brother.

Sam was indeed stunned. "Are you nuts? You really want to drive me mad with your sugar highs." He took a seat and opened his laptop at the table. "I do some research on our coven. You gotta eat."

"Fine. Stay hungry if you want," Dean only offered and took a huge bite from his cake.

The younger brother chuckled good naturally, being used by this brotherly dig by now. He shook his head and continued his research of the coven. "Mmh, the only things I can find are some rumors about this coven. Yet the people speak only positive about them as they're helping them." Sam looked up. "It seems to me that we don't have to kill those witches."

Dean stopped his eating. "Are you kidding me? I hate witches and every coven we kill is one less."

Sam shook his head smiling. "You really need to work on your attitude, bro. Maybe good witches do exist as well." The idea he had last night was still present in his mind and he thought that Castiel was doing the right thing here. "Never mind. I'll look for another case for us."

"Do whatever you want but I still won't change my opinion on witches! Never ever." Dean continued his breakfast, annoying his brother a bit more.

Unknown to both brothers, they were observed by Castiel who smiled at the normal encounter. It was nearly time to make the switch with Wyatt but it was better to do this when the Winchesters were sleeping. However, what counts time when time travel is involved. Time to visit the other one again.

 _BACK IN THE FUTURE_

Castiel appeared, to his surprise, in a train where the Halliwell brothers were sleeping in a compartment. He smiled at the sight but carefully tipped Wyatt on his legs—to wake him up. It seemed to work slowly.

"Wha'?" Wyatt asked groggily and rubbed his sleeping eyes. "Oh hi, what are you doing here? Is it time?"

"I'd say so. Dean's hate for witches has grown and he needs his lesson right now!" Castiel nodded to Wyatt's sleeping baby brother. "Will he notice and find out?"

"Oh, he will." Wyatt kissed his brother's head lovingly. "Clever and smart. Plus, we share a bond which tells us everything. As you can see, he'll know."

"I see." Castiel looked up at the ceiling. "I need to go now. Be prepared over night. I'll see you in the past." The angel left without any noise.

Wyatt said nothing but decided to stay awake and he'd wait until it happened. The older Halliwell brother looked forward to this new experience, yet he was worried about his little brother. Demons always use him to get the Twice-Blessed, and Wyatt hoped that Dean would care for his baby brother just like for his own.

 _TBC ..._

* * *

Hope that satisfies your expectations and there will be some action for sure. With the other chapters it might be goody, goody and too easy but please, be kind. As said above: **first crossover!**

Let me know what you think!

 **Reviews are very appreciated!**


	2. Act One

Second chapter! Hope you enjoy it. :-D ** _  
_**

* * *

 _ **ACT ONE**_ _—THE SWITCH AND A TEST_

Castiel was up in the Heavens where the Elders had awaited him. Obviously, they had agreed on this switch. "Can we start now?" he asked annoyed. "It's high time."

The only woman of the Elders, Sandra, spoke up smiling, "You can. We really look forward to the outcome. Maybe Wyatt will see things differently."

"That's why I came to him, because it was his original wish. His opposite in the past, Dean Winchester, also needs to see things from a different view, especially witches."

The Elders nodded. "Okay, do it," Sandra said and all Elders were gone.

Castiel sighed and concentrated on his task. It was time.

 _PAST, 2007—IN A HOTEL_

Wyatt awoke confused and found himself in a foreign room. Looking around, he saw his new brother laying on the other bed. Okay, obviously the switch had happened.

"I see you're awake," Castiel whispered as he appeared silently. "Don't worry, all will be fine. You'll be addressed as Dean Winchester and be seen as him. Ah, and don't forget, you love food, especially sweets."

"Great," Wyatt said silently. "Anything else?"

"Nope. At the moment nothing." Castiel slowly vanished from view. "I need to check on Dean now. Your brother might get suspicious from the first second." He was gone then.

Wyatt grinned knowingly. He knew his brother well enough. Anyway, he could use some sleep right now and couldn't wait for this adventure.

 _FUTURE, 2027—IN A TRAIN_

Dean came to his senses as he found a stranger beside him, yet he noticed quickly he was in a different body as well. Okay, what was going on here?

Castiel appeared in front of him. "Don't say anything, Dean! Just to let you know: You're a witch, still an older brother but you have to face different things now," he said quietly and then gestured to the sleeping boy. "He's Chris and your younger brother here. Take good care of him!"

"What about Sam? And our job?" he whispered back furiously.

"Your opposite knows about you and your job. Don't worry! Have fun." Castiel was gone in the next second.

Dean sighed and wondered what this would mean for him. As a witch, he'd have powers. Wonderful! What else was new in this universe? Seeing a newspaper close by, he quickly caught it and gasped at the date. He was in the future! Even better.

 _PAST, THE NEXT MORNING_

"Hey Dean, wake up! We need to move on before the police may find us," Sam said and shook his older brother. "C'mon, hurry up! We need to go!"

"Wha'?" Wyatt asked confused, still sleepily. "What's going on? Don't we need breakfast first?"

Sam chuckled. "We normally eat on tour, bro. But we need to go now. I've found us a new case, not so far away from here. We could deal with ghosts and they're very angry as I've heard."

"Oh. Any ideas why angry?"

"No. We're going to find out but now move! I know of your endless appetite of sweets. Let's go, Dean!" Sam took his bags and walked to the door. Turning around, he noticed how slow his brother was following which was odd for him. Something was wrong here.

Wyatt was nervous, yet hoped not to show it. Still, he was used to summon ghosts and not kill them but how had Castiel explained it? It was their usual business in this universe. Oh goodie!

Arriving at the car, Sam expected his brother to go right in their car but he was just fascinated from it, it seemed. Still odd. "Hey Dean, do you want me to drive? We're running out of time slowly!"

"Yeah, do so." Wyatt sat in the car and was still fascinated. "An Impala? I'm impressed, I think. You use that car every day?"

Sam raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright, bro? That car has been ours for a long time, since we got it from Dad, or better you. And now let's go!"

"Okay, I'm fine. Don't worry so much and now go!" Wyatt only hoped that Sam hadn't figured him out yet. It was close but he was eager to see how they dealt with ghosts.

Both brothers started the car and then drove to their next case. As Sam had predicted, the location was close by and the old house seemed to be haunted. Like the cliché said. Great, just great.

 _MEANWHILE..._

 _FUTURE, TRAIN BISTRO_

Chris yawned sleepily as he put his head on his arms. Sitting at the table, he clearly was not happy to be awaken that early. "Okay, Wy, what's up with you? You were never so eager to go to our parents? What's wrong?"

'Parents?' Dean mouthed confused. "It's nothing, Chris. I'm just an early person, don't worry. Why do we go to our parents, again?"

The younger brother chuckled good naturally. "You and early? Dream on, bro. Anyway, we go back to San Francisco because we have the usual family meeting. And since Mom forbad us to use our powers, we use the train."

"Oh. Wait, powers?" Dean knew about powers and wondered what Castiel wanted to achieve here. What were his powers?

Chris looked finally up annoyed. "Have you suddenly forgotten who you are? You're Wyatt, Twice-Blessed child, heir to Excalibur and my big brother. Besides, we both are the eldest Charmed offspring. So you know who you are, don't you?"

"Of course. How could I forget?" Dean sighed but was still curious. "Wait, why charmed?"

Chris sat up straighter and put a hand on his brother's forehead. "You feeling okay, bro? We're witches and that's why we're charmed, silly." He wanted to open their special way of talking but it was closed. "Wyatt, you okay?"

"Fine, fine. Any enemies I should know about?"

"Not so loud," the younger man whispered furiously. "You want to be erased again, Wy? The Cleaners monitor everyone and everything. And we fight demons since we were kids but you know that. You're older than me."

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm just not myself today." Dean only hoped he hadn't been figured out yet but it was close, that was sure.

Chris didn't comment but made his own thoughts about this situation. He was almost sure what was going on but he could remain silent for the time being. "Let's eat then. I'm hungry."

"Me too. I order for us. Waiter!" The man came promptly. "Two strong coffees, some cakes and cookies, along with some bread and sausage." Dean looked at his brother. "You okay with that?"

"Sure, sure."

Five minutes later, their table was filled with all ordered food. Dean quickly grabbed one and began to eat as if he's not eaten for years. Man, the food was good but his brother looked at him a bit surprised, yet dismissed it fast. Obviously, Wyatt acted the same way normally.

"Right. What comes next?" Dean asked curiously.

"More sleep if you don't mind. Mom likes us to be awaken and in a full fighting mood." Chris yawned again. "Besides, demons also appear as humans in disguise, so be aware and careful!"

"Right." Dean looked at his brother. "Have a good sleep, bro."

Chris dismissed him by waving his hand and going back to their compartment. Hoping that nothing would happen, the younger Halliwell brother fell asleep quickly.

Unfortunately, fate was not on their side this day.

 _PAST, 2007_

The two brothers reached their destination, a haunted house—like it stands in the book. The younger one walked out and to the trunk where his brother came to as well. He opened up a secret trunk where all weapons were.

"Alright," Sam started and handed the guns out. "We need a lot of salt here, to save other people, just in case. Our bullets are also filled with salt. As I said, these ghosts are very angry!"

"Shouldn't we find out why they are so angry?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You okay, man? Anyway, we normally don't ask questions, we only kill them. But we could give it a shot."

"Thanks." Wyatt started to walk away but a hand on his arm stopped him. "What?"

"I just wonder what has changed your mind recently. You're not acting like yourself anymore, Dean."

Wyatt swallowed hard. "I don't know what you mean, Sammy. I'm fine, everything is fine. And now, let's go hunting."

Shaking his head, Sam decided to let it go—for now. He'd observe his brother and confront him if need be. His gut feeling told him that something was off but he couldn't tell what it was. But there was time for this later. Now they had a job to do.

"You coming?" Wyatt asked concerned and looked at his brother with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go!" Sam closed the distance and together they went in. Sealing the door with salt, they walked further and further in, hoping to find the source of the haunted mansion.

"What do we do if we meet them?"

"Just shoot first. We can ask questions later."

"Right."

Sam rolled his eyes. It didn't take long before a ghost appeared out of nowhere. Sam shot quickly and noticed how his brother observed him. "Dean?"

Wyatt reacted immediately and shot another ghost just as quickly. "I'm fine. We should go looking for the cause, either in the attic or basement. Do we split up?"

"No, we should stay together!"

Wyatt nodded and it was fast decided to go upstairs first. Looking around, they found nothing until Wyatt found a leather book. "Here, Sammy. Something for you to read and fast, please! Maybe, there's something."

"Fine." Sam sat on the old couch whereas his older brother watched all exits carefully. Silence ruled the room for some time. "Oh wow," Sam said astonished. "Listen. A family lived here once but the man was a drunk who hit his wife and children. Years later, one of his sons had enough and killed his father, yet the ghost was so furious that a candle smashed on the floor and soon the whole house was burning. All people were burnt alive and so the ghosts are trapped here, I assume."

"Right. If we kill the father only, would we free the other ghosts then?" Wyatt requested pacing. "I mean, if the father is the trigger for the trap of the others, it'd make sense."

Sam stopped his reading and looked at his brother in shock. "How do you know all this? You always hated witches and now you have this knowledge, Dean? So tell me who you really are?"

"Later. Can we please deal first with these ghosts? I can explain everything, I promise." Wyatt hoped that his best weapon worked here as well which seemed to be.

"Okay. At first this and then you'll tell me your story. In every detail, clear?"

Wyatt nodded and together they managed to kill the ghost of the father and the other ones were very grateful. A wonderful feeling for Wyatt but a new one for his little brother.

 _MEANWHILE...IN THE FUTURE_

Dean was on his way back to the compartment satisfied, meaning he was in a better mood. His brother obviously noticed that something was off but didn't say it out loud. Still, he felt rather proud of being the most powerful witch on Earth but it'd also mean his baby brother could be in danger!

Entering the little room, Dean found it, to his surprise, completely empty. "Chris? Where are you?" he asked afraid but his senses were overload. "Damn it! What's going on?" The pain was getting worse. "Castiel, please help me! Just this once, please!"

The angel appeared not happily. "I can't help you, Dean. You have to figure it out yourself. The only thing I can tell you that you two share more than a bond. You are more than brothers." He was gone again.

Dean sighed and sat on one of the chairs when he noticed a note on another. He took it quickly and read, "If you want your brother back, then follow your instincts! If not, he's dead!"

The older brother was in shock. He didn't know what to do and Castiel's cryptic words were not really helpful. He shivered again—and was confused why. Still, Dean was frustrated and flexed out his hands and to his surprise, there was a hole in the chair.

"Oh." He shivered once again. Dean came to the conclusion he must feel Chris's pain and so Castiel's words made sense. "Okay, Chris, I'm coming. Don't worry but at first, I need to find out what powers I have."

Walking out, Dean looked for a dark room as if he knew not to expose magic. Well, trying to figure the powers out—and their trigger. Let's just say: It was a long day and night for Dean! But he made it in the end.

 _SHORT VIEW/ PAST_

Wyatt had separated himself from his brother. He had a bad feeling but couldn't place it. Sighing, he hoped that his little brother was okay. Still, he had to explain himself to Sam.

 _TBC ..._

* * *

Hope that satisfies your expectations and there will be some action for sure. With the other chapters it might be goody, goody and too easy but please, be kind. As said above: **first crossover!**

Let me know what you think!

 **Reviews are very appreciated!**


	3. Act Two

Third chapter! Hope you enjoy it. :-D ** _  
_**

And thanks for the reviews: gabyhyatt, EDJennie, Guest and AJ Granger!

* * *

 _ **ACT TWO**_ _—THE RESCUE & HISTORY_

 _FUTURE—WITH DEAN_

He was pacing back and forth in the compartment but he feared for his brother clearly. Though he now knew most of his powers, yet the one thing to save him, he hadn't figured out. What was the speciality of the bond here?

"Damn it!" Dean cursed frustrated. "How, in God's name, can I find you, Chris?"

All of a sudden, he shivered again and found the trigger to open the brotherly bond the Halliwells shared. 'Chris? Can you hear me?' Dean asked curiously and afraid.

'Yeah. What took you so long? I'm kinda hurt here.' Chris's answer was barely hearable but the pain was clearly there.

'Sorry. Any idea how do I get to you?'

He could sense how Chris rolled his eyes. 'Funny. We can orb, dumb ass! Find the trigger and then come and get me!' Chris was sour, that was sure.

'Wait. How do you know what's going on? Do you know it maybe?' Dean asked hopefully.

'No. All our triggers differ...but you should hurry, bro. I can't hold on any longer. Ouch! Hurry, bro.' The connection was cut off abruptly and only silence was left.

"Okay, that sounded harsh. I need to find another trigger or a damn spell to come to him. Think, Dean, think." Dean started to pace again before his instincts took over. "Right, this could work.

 _Take me to where my brother is,_

 _so I can kick the demon's ass._ "

Swirling white lights engulfed Dean and he looked forward to how the underworld would like here.

* * *

 _IN THE PAST_

Wyatt and Sam had retreated in the old living room where couches still stood. Sighing, Wyatt waited for the question from Sam but still, there was a fear for his own little brother. Some thing was going on in the future.

"Okay," Sam started slowly. "You may look like Dean but you're surely not him. For once, you like witches and understand their reasonings. So, who are you really?"

Wyatt sighed good naturally. "Okay, I'm a witch for real and my name's Wyatt Halliwell." He looked at Sam directly. "We've been taught how to treat ghosts well and also how to vanquish demons, our enemies from the underworld. Our whole purpose is to protect Innocents from said demons."

"Oh." Sam was interested, that was sure. "Do you have any siblings, family?"

Wyatt laughed. "Yeah, a little brother—just like you, by the way. My whole family is still alive—with aunts, uncles and many, many cousins. Quite annoying, still. Before you start, I know all about you already."

"Wait. How?" A moment of silence followed before Sam muttered, "Castiel. Can I ask what your little brother's name is? As you said, we're quite alike."

"Oh. You are for sure, believe me. And his name is Chris, sometimes too smart for his own good. As his big brother, I'm always concerned—just like now."

"Just like Dean, really." Sam watched Wyatt closely and could literally see his fear in his face. "And what do you mean by 'now'? What's going on?"

"I can't really say," Wyatt admitted afraid. "All I have is a bad gut feeling. Besides, we as brothers share a special bond."

Sam nodded in understanding. "What can we do? Change you two back somehow?"

He shook his head. "Won't work. Castiel said Dean had to learn his lesson, no matter what. We can only hope that Dean figured my powers out and help my little brother, just like he'd do for you, Sammy."

Again a nod, but Sam came closer to Wyatt and laid a hand on the man's arm. "I'm sure he will. He knows what at stake here. Believe me, please."

Wyatt only nodded but said nothing. Laying his head on his arms, he could only wait and felt still a bit better that Sam was at his side. They felt like brothers as well.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE—IN THE FUTURE, UNDERWORLD_

Dean reformed astonished in a dark cave. A loud 'Watch out!' alerted him to a fireball coming his way. "All right, that's something anew," he commented dryly. Turning around, he sent out a massive power wave. "Now, what do you think of this?"

"Not bad, but you're the Twice-Blessed brat," the demon replied smugly. "Name's Scabius, a Scabber demon who's out for revenge."

"Revenge? Why did you take my little brother then?" Dean asked curiously but hoped to slowly walk closer to the cage.

"He is the one who once pretended to be one of us. He needs to be killed—slowly and painfully. My clan is very eager to get his revenge," Scabius explained smiling. "See, all good."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, right. But how could Chris do what you described? It doesn't make sense, you know."

"Oh, that's easy. Time travel. Ever heard of it? It's a common thing sometimes."

Dean swallowed hard, knowing to be true. After all, Castiel and other angels had sent him through time as well. "Let's say, I believe you. How can we solve our little problem now? I want my brother back, you know."

"Yeah, well, sorry but we want our revenge." Scabius snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, the cave was crowded with Scabber demons. "You were saying, Wyatt?"

"Not good." Dean ran closer to Chris's cage. "Any idea how to vanquish them? What's their weapon, by the way?"

"Didn't you look into the Book before you came here? Right, wrong question," Chris replied annoyed. "Never mind. It's their yellow acid which comes out of their mouth. And it kills them too. We'd need a good plan to kill them all."

"Okay, ew. At first, I should free you, Chris." Dean's hand moved to the crystals but was zapped immediately. "Ouch. This is not good." He looked at the demons and his brother. "Any ideas now?"

Again silence. "Chris?"

"I'm thinking, man," he answered annoyed. "Okay, this could work. If we combine our telekinesis and with that break these crystals, I'm free."

Dean accepted quickly. "Okay, let's do it." He and his brother waved their hands at the same time and certainly, the crystals exploded. "Great idea, Chris, really. And what about those cretins?"

"Same trick but this time with both hands. Got it?"

Dean nodded and did the same like Chris. It seemed to work quite well but there were still too many. "And what now, Chrissie boy?" he asked in fear.

"Stay calm, go on and let me think!" Chris yelled out loud. "Alright, here we go:

 _Scabber's acid go out their mouths,_

 _And vanquish your owner's bodies now._ Lame, but it works."

The Scabber demons were killed by their own acids and the Halliwells were freed by orbing back to their train.

"And now I want some explanation from you because you're surely not my real brother Wyatt," Chris said after sitting down. "Care to share?"

Dean swallowed hard. "Okay. How did you know but I can really explain, I think."

Chris leaned closer into his chair. "We have all the time."

"Right."

Dean started to pace, thinking before starting to tell his story.

* * *

 _IN THE PAST_

Wyatt slowly began to feel better but it was not over yet. His brother was not healed. Sighing, he drew the attention to him and put his head on his arms. "Chris, please, be okay," he whispered more to himself.

"Hey Wyatt, you okay?" Sam requested concerned. "You've been quiet for some time. Is with Chris everything okay again? Wyatt?"

"What? Yeah, it's okay, I think. The only thing I still feel is or are his wounds."

Sam nodded but could also read the meaning behind it. "Well, are you saying me that you can also heal?"

Wyatt simply nodded but smirked too. "As I said, you're just as smart as my baby brother. Castiel was right, I think."

"What do you mean?"

"He'd said that the little brothers would play an important role in 'this' game. It's not a game, it's a simple test, nothing else."

"You're right," Sam agreed smiling. "But you sound a lot like my brother now." He looked directly at Wyatt. "Now where did you learn it from?"

Wyatt laughed. "Not from your brother, believe me. Yet from my brother. He's not only neurotic but also sarcastic, stubborn, kind, humorous. Quite a lot like our Mom."

"Same goes for me." Sam looked around and slowly stood up. "All right, our work here is done and we should return to our hotel. There we can wait for the back exchange."

Wyatt agreed and stood up as well. "Let's go then."

The two Winchesters went back to their car and drove to their hotel; waiting, eating and again waiting.

* * *

 _IN THE FUTURE—IN THE TRAIN_

Chris watched the man, who pretended to be his brother, a bit amused. "Are you going to tell me or do I need to pull a teeth, one after another? Out with it, man!"

"Okay, okay, no need to get physical here," Dean cried out annoyed and sat down. Sighing, he began to tell his story, "All right. My real name is Dean Winchester and I'm a hunter. As for being here, I'd assume that I was exchanged with your brother Wyatt and the reason would be my hate for witches."

Chris was shocked. "You hate witches?" All of a sudden, he coughed. "Sorry, I forgot the wounds. So why do you hate witches, Dean?"

"Let me heal you, Chris," Dean suggested and held his hands over Chris's body. All wounds were gone then. "See, I already know. As for my hate for witches, it has grown with life since I'm a hunter. My brother and I do that for living."

"I see and I'm impressed of you to figure out how to heal," Chris said astonished and smirked. "So back to your hate. How has it grown?"

Dean sighed. "Well, we deal with witches from time to time and most of them are bad, meaning black magic. Some sell their souls to demons, others are long lived and very powerful. In my universe, they chant spells, like you did as well, and have a Book of Shadows."

"Cool and interesting," Chris said smirking. "We have a Book of Shadows as well but we use it for good. We'll save innocent people—like you are, for example. Plus, we can't use spells for personal gain. Otherwise, consequences! Not funny, I can tell you."

Dean laughed good naturally. "I'd have never thought that there are rules in the Wiccan world. As I said, we only met bad ones."

"Oh, we have bad guys as well, known as demons, warlocks and many other beings as you now realized. So has this experience changed your mind?" Chris looked up curiously.

Another sigh. "Yeah." He looked at his hands. "Strange, these powers but the effect is immense. My brother was right that good witches exist too. Who would have thought?" He smirked at Chris. "Yeah, I've changed my opinion."

Chris held a finger up. "Yet you shouldn't underestimate witches in general. They can be good or evil, so maybe you should do some research first—like we do."

"Therefore my brother exists. He's just as smart as you are and really a nerd. His name is Sam, by the way."

"Thanks for the info but I didn't need to know that."

Dean laughed again. "I'm going to tell Sammy that but I'm sure your brother has already told mine. Also that you two are nearly the same. Nerds." He felt a slap at his head. "Ow. What was that?"

"A version of my telekinesis." Chris blew his hands out like a gun. "Very useful." Again a smirk.

"How can your brother live with you?" Dean said very annoyed. "You're impossible! Worse than my brother, I have to admit."

"That's good, I think." Chris looked at him. "So what now? Just wait until my brother is back or what?"

"I'd say so. Castiel would know or your Elders, I think." Dean sat down as well. "Should I contact him by calling?"

"He's your angel, not mine. Do what you want."

"Very funny." Dean looked up and yelled, "Cas! Cas, c'mon, we need you!" As an answer, there was an orb and revealed a person he didn't know. "Oh. Who are you?"

"Sandra," Chris greeted the woman, standing up. "What are you doing here? Do you know about this by accident? Tell me."

"Indeed, I do, Chris." The Elder turned to Dean. "I expect Castiel is busy with Wyatt in the past, and I believe the exchange will be made soon. Have patience, boys."

"Okay. What else is there?" Dean said frustrated. "Thank you though. Where we're going to, Chris?"

"Family. San Francisco. Regular meeting," Chris answered like a soldier. Sandra had gone back up in the Heavens, again, meanwhile. "So waiting, again. Nice."

Now Dean smirked. The Halliwell brothers for once enjoyed the view on the landscape via train. A new experience for both of them.

* * *

 _IN THE PAST—A HOTEL ROOM—AT THE SAME TIME_

Sam and Wyatt were eating their dinner, though it was fast food only. Sam spoke up, "Quite good, don't you think? Yet I can't still believe that Chris can cook. You must be very lucky."

"Ha," Wyatt answered with his mouth full. "He takes after Mom in that case while I do after our Dad who was a handyman once. Chris was always in the kitchen as a child, therefore he's nearly a chef but he also wants to be a doctor which was Dad's first job."

Sam was confused. "Wait. Has your Dad had more than one job in life or did I miss anything here? I don't get it."

"It's a rather complicated and long story but with a happy end, I can assure you." There was a noise like the flapping of wings. "Never mind. Hello Castiel, nice to see you again. What's up?"

Sam turned around as well. "Cas, hi. So did Dean learn his lesson about witches? Tell us, please."

Castiel sighed and sat down on one of the beds. "As I've heard from the Elders, he did. Dean even managed to heal your brother, Wyatt. He tested your powers out but could save him as well. I'm impressed, I think."

Wyatt simply nodded. "I've felt it. Chris was good again. Our bond is strong, no matter what time we're in. Anyway, when does the back exchange happen?"

"When you're sleeping again," Castiel offered smiling. "Besides, you're still on the way to San Francisco."

"Right."

"Let's sleep then," Sam suggested and looked at both. "The earlier we're in bed, the faster the exchange happens." He stood up and walked straight to his bed.

Castiel was gone as Wyatt did the same, yet sleep came faster than wanted. After all, the brothers were just tired after a long day.

IN THE FUTURE the same thing happened as well. It was time.

 _TBC ..._

* * *

Hope that satisfies your expectations and there will be some action for sure. With the other chapters it might be goody, goody and too easy but please, be kind. As said above: **first crossover!**

Let me know what you think!

 **Reviews are very appreciated!**


	4. Act Three

Second to last chapter! Hope you enjoy it. :-D ** _  
_**

And thanks for the reviews: gabyhyatt!

* * *

 _ **ACT THREE – THE RETURN**_

Castiel met the Elders again as he came to the Heavens. He bowed slightly. "I've heard that Dean had learned his lesson by now. Can you confirm that?" he asked curiously and looked at the only female Elder, Sandra.

"Yeah, we can," Sandra said and put a hand on his chest. "We listened to the conversation between Dean and Chris and Dean confirmed it himself. He'll listen closely from now on.

"Right. So he knows the difference between good and evil? Though he knew before but witches are a different matter."

"He does, believe us, please." Sandra looked at the other Elders who nodded and then back at Castiel. "So when does the exchange happen?"

"Tonight. If you help me," Castiel said smiling. "All four of them are sleeping. So we can do it easily."

The angel from the past and the Elders of the future changed the consciousness of Wyatt and Dean back into their right bodies—where they belonged.

 _PAST, 2007 – HOTEL ROOM_

Dean jerked awake all of a sudden and looked confused around. He sighed in relief by realizing he was back in the past. Next to his bed laid his baby brother Sammy, yet still his mind was on Chris. He was impressed by the witch!

"Hey, you okay?" came Sam's voice tiredly. "Is it you, Dean, again?"

"Yeah, Sammy, it's me. Sleep on. I just need to think."

Sam just nodded and turned around again, yet Wyatt had brought up some interesting views. He also needed time to think about them.

There was a familiar noise in the room and both brothers sat immediately up. It was Castiel who just smiled at them. "I see that the Halliwells got you both thinking. That's interesting. So what did you learn then?"

"Let me speak first, please, Dean," Sam pleaded and his brother accepted quickly. He turned to the angel. "Wyatt showed me that we can also speak with ghosts, finding their reason for being held on Earth and then only kill one person. And not all. The others then can find their way to the Heavens or wherever they go to."

Castiel nodded. "Quite good. Dean?"

The man sighed. Looking up, Dean explained, "After Chris told me about his brother, me, and his powers, I needed some time to think. Meanwhile Chris was kidnapped and I had to test out these powers and find the triggers. Not easy, I can tell you. Never mind, I also found their special bond and casted my first spell which worked to my surprise.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, I realized that good witches do exist. They also have a Book of Shadows and many spells, yet differ in another way like we do. Chris told me to still be careful, no matter what. Anyway, if we, in the future, find good witches and no bad news in rumors, we'll let them do their work." Dean turned to Castiel. "Believe me, I've learned my lesson. For sure."

Sam looked at him astonished. "You really have and so have I." He turned to Castiel. "I think you should go and see what Wyatt and his brother are doing. If they're okay—for good."

Castiel accepted this and vanished from view. It seemed that all had gone as planned, yet only the future will show this. It could be interesting to observe again.

Dean turned to him suddenly. "When Chris was kidnapped for revenge, I was afraid for him—just like for you. Wyatt would have killed me if his brother were dead. I was just glad that I could save him and that we could kill these demons. More than happy I was when I could hear him as well. It was strange but a good experience."

"I'm just glad you okay," Sam offered smiling. "As we encountered the ghosts, Wyatt showed me that talking can help as well. Finding the history of the family and the house, he quickly convinced me to only kill the person responsible and let the others go. It worked like a charme."

Dean laughed. "You know Chris told me that they both were born from Charmed power. Really funny." He looked at his brother directly. "Chris reminded me a lot of you. Smart, sarcastic and even more neurotic."

Now Sam laughed. "Yeah, Wyatt confirmed me this. Chris and I are a lot alike. Yeah, I've been told."

"So what's our next order? Have you looked for anything again?" Dean requested curiously.

Sam shook his head. "Nope, I had a lot in mind. But I'll start tomorrow in the morning if you agree."

"Sure, sure. Now let's sleep again. I'm tired." Dean laid down and closed his eyes in the end. It was good.

Sam smiled as he finally fell asleep. Life was good for once.

* * *

 _IN THE FUTURE_

Wyatt and Chris had nearly reached their destination as Castiel appeared in front of them. Both turned around but said nothing and only shrugged. "Nice welcoming here, I see," the angel greeted them smiling.

The Halliwell brothers looked at him not happily. "Castiel, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked confused. "Is everything okay back in the past?"

"It is. Dean has learned his lesson quite well," Castiel explained smiling and turned to Chris. "Whatever you did and told him made Dean change his mind. Care to share with the folks? How long have you known that it wasn't your brother?"

"From the start," Chris said and turned to his older brother grinning. "As if you didn't know your own powers. Dean was very confused to begin with. Still, I was impressed that he managed your powers and found the triggers, even for healing."

"Yup, he was immensely proud of that fact," Castiel offered grinning as well. "Anyway, what else have you told him, Chris?"

Chris only shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much. Only not to think in two straight categories. There's not black and white only but also very many steps of gray. Yet he should still be careful. Bad witches do exist in our universe as well."

"Yeah, known as warlocks," Wyatt added.

"Okay, though I'm not in need to understand your universe," Castiel explained in a calm tone. "Anyway, thank you for your help and I hope you made my job a bit easier in the past."

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other baffled. "Easier?" they asked at once. "How can we understand this? It's not fair."

Castiel shook his head amused. "Creepy, when you both speak as one. Never mind, again thank you but I need to go now!" He slowly vanished from view.

After he was gone—for good, the younger man turned to his big brother perplexed. "He was a very strange angel, not the like the ones we know but you can tell me now what you really did."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Nothing much what I already told you. We only were hunting ghosts but we only killed one as he was responsible for trapping the others. It was not easy."

"Why not easy? Ghosts are daily business for us as we summon them usually, dumb ass. So what was your problem?" Chris asked with his hands in the air. "I really had the easier job here."

"Again nothing, Chris," Wyatt repeated with knocking on his brother's head. "It was easy for me but not for Sam, Dean's brother. Yet he was fond of this way of dealing with ghosts."

Chris rubbed his eyes warily and yawned all of a sudden. "I'm still tired. Being kidnapped was not on my list for today, though it were demons from my past life. So not fun!"

"Be glad that Dean could save and heal you in the end." Wyatt hugged his baby brother tightly. "For one second I thought I'd lose you. I'm just happy to be back and have you back in my life."

"Thanks. But now I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, okay. Have a good sleep! I'll be watching over you."

The older brother did as promised but was glad to be home again. For once, he was happy to meet his whole family, cousins included. Though he had the feeling that they were called home for a certain purpose. Maybe the brothers should return home—for good. Their parents were not happy when their sons had moved out and so far away. Sighing, he watched over his brother's sleep until sleep called himself. Tomorrow they would be in San Francisco.

 _CASTIEL & THE ELDERS, AGAIN_

The angel of the past was once again called back to the Elders but to his surprise, only Sandra was there. "What's going on? Why did you call me here, Sandra? I've got things to do," Castiel said and crossed his arms over the chest.

"You're like a child right now," Sandra replied smiling. "Never mind. We wanted to thank you for your little idea with switching the older brothers. So, once more thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. Dean needed his lesson and your Chris seemed to be a good teacher. He learned it for good, I think." Castiel smiled as well.

"Chris will be and Wyatt has learned as well, it seemed," Sandra agreed nodding. "You can go to your own time now. We'll look over these two Halliwell brothers."

"Yeah, and I will over the Winchester ones. Not easy, I can assure you." Castiel greeted with his fingers and vanished finally from view.

Sandra took a deep breath and looked down on Earth, especially on the Halliwells.

 _TBC ..._

* * *

Hope that satisfies your expectations and there will be some action for sure. With the other chapters it might be goody, goody and too easy but please, be kind. As said above: **first crossover!**

Let me know what you think!

 **Reviews are very appreciated!**


	5. Epilog

Last chapter! Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading! :-D ** _  
_**

And thanks for the reviews: gabyhyatt!

* * *

 _ **EPILOG**_

 _PAST—THE WINCHESTERS_

Sam had been browsing again and found another case, yet this time more away. "Hey Dean, I've found another case, also with ghosts. There seem to be a spooky house again. Interested?"

"Yeah, but why again?" Dean asked confused but then it clicked. "Oh. Wyatt, right. Anyway, where is this spooky house?"

"Richmond, Virginia." Sam laughed at his brother's enthusiasm. "Wow, you're very eager. What has gotten into you recently?"

Dean simply shrugged. "I don't know. The whole deal with Chris and his demons gave me energy I didn't know I had. Any infos on that haunted house?"

"Nope, but we should pay the house a visit. There we could find a diary or visit the local library to find some."

"Great idea. Let's go then but I'll drive."

Sam chuckled amused. "Sure, go ahead. By the way, Wyatt was more interested in the car. He was fascinated by it. So are you ready to go?"

"Of course. Southern kitchen here we come!" Dean grabbed his bags and ran to the Impala. The older brother quickly went in and waited for his baby brother to follow him which he did grinning. "C'mon, hurry up!"

Sam stepped in still amused. "You've become weird since your trip. Do you want to prove anything here?"

"I don't know. It's just that I'm very eager to do something."

"Whatever you say."

The brothers drove through the country until they reached their destination. Yet as soon as they were in Richmond, Dean entered a restaurant and began to order food items. When Sam stepped in, Dean's table was already filled with—a lot. Sam raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Oh Sammy, you should taste this! So delicious," Dean said and licked his fingers. "Anyway, where exactly do we find our house?"

"French Quarter, as I've heard." Sam looked a bit disgusted. "Ew, I hope you'll clean your mouth before we go there. Otherwise, the ghosts might flee from us!"

Dean simply shrugged. "Whatever. When do we start?"

"Midnight. Witching hour," Sam answered smiling. "So soon." He watched at his clock on his arm. "We'll be ready when you've finished your meal. We should look for a diary or anything similar since this house is old, there could be a library too."

"As always, you're informed, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes but his beeper went off. "Okay, show time." He opened his car door and stepped out, noticing that his brother followed. He pointed to an house in front of them. "That's it. Very old and very haunted. Ready to go in?"

Dean accepted nodding and walked forward. His brother came up with him and together they walked in. All seemed normal—until an angry ghost appeared. Both brothers quickly fired their guns and sealed the door with salt.

"I'll look for the library or the diaries or whatever I can find," Sam offered and went ahead. "Don't worry, I have my gun with me."

"Sure. Call me if you find anything!" Dean said quietly. "I'll keep them busy meanwhile."

After a long silence, there was a low whistle running through the house. Dean followed it carefully and found his brother sitting in the library and reading a diary. But he was more astonished by the amount of books here!

Looking up, Sam chuckled at his brother's facial expression. "I know. It threw me out of the loop as well when I found it. Anyway, you ready to hear the story of the house?"

"Sure." Dean looked for a comfortable place for himself and launched on a couch. "Go on or spill, Sammy."

"Funny." Sam cleared his throat and began to tell, "Well, this house was founded right after the French people landed here. It used to be a brothel with young women to service." He looked at his brother and could read his looks well. "I know what you're thinking but stay focused. One day, during Civil War, it was burned down by a soldier, yet rumor said it could have burned from inside too."

"Oh. Interesting. Does it say who might be responsible for it?" Dean asked curiously.

Sam shook his head sadly. "They didn't know which and how many people were in. Though they guessed around 20 people. Young and old. It doesn't say."

"Great. And how do we find the one now?" Dean requested in hope but his brother had no answer. "Oi. Wait a sec. We can make the ghost so furious that we'll kill him. The others are freed then."

"Not helping, I think," Sam disagreed smiling. "I may have an easier way. We smoke and see how the ghosts react. If one stops us, we can ask them who's responsible for this and poof, work done!"

"Sounds better. All right, let's smoke!" Dean pulled out some cigarettes and gave some to Sam. "Don't ask where I got them from. Just lit them and smoke!"

The two brothers began their little session with smoking and it didn't take long before a ghost appeared in front of them and stopped them. "No!" the young woman yelled afraid. "It's not right! We were killed this way."

"We know," Sam said and pushed his cigarette out. His brother did the same. "Can you please tell us who smoked in here? You'll be freed then."

The young woman looked down and cried softly. "It was the ghost who attacked you the moment you stepped in." She looked up at them shyly. "Can you really free us?"

"Sure," Dean assured her. "We'll kill him and you're free. I'm going now!" He turned around and yelled, "Yohoo! You can attack me now if you like to."

The angry ghost came up again and Dean shot several bullets of salt at him. He vanished and the other ghosts smiled at the brothers in thanks. The two Winchesters saluted and all vanished to their peace.

"Good work."

"Indeed. A good one. But now back to this fine restaurant. I'm hungry!" Dean walked out, stretched himself and went straight to their car. "You coming?"

Sam shook his head amused but followed his brother's wish. Entering their car, Dean drove back to New Orleans and his famous restaurant with his favorite meals.

Unnoticed by both, Castiel observed them and was glad that his lesson had worked so fine. The Winchester boys were back together as a team and would listen to each other in the near future. Hopefully. And now a look into the future!

* * *

 _FUTURE—THE HALLIWELLS_

Arriving at the central station in San Francisco, Wyatt and Chris were shocked to find their father standing on the platform. Looking at each other, they didn't know what to say but both hugged him still.

"I know you didn't expect me here but your mother and I thought we'd surprise you," Leo explained smiling, reading his sons' faces like a book. "So, surprise!"

"Funny," Wyatt only said. "Tell me: Are you planning anything with us?"

"No but we should go home. Your mother is very anxious to see her boys again, especially her baby boy." Leo smirked at his youngest son who blushed a bit. "Anyway, my car is waiting outside." He took two of the bags and walked away.

"There IS something going on," Chris whispered to his older brother. Out loud he said, "We shouldn't keep Dad waiting." He followed his father quickly and so did his brother.

As the car finally reached the Manor, the men of the house were greeted by Piper who smiled lovingly at them. "Hi boys, welcome home," she said and hugged her babies tightly. "How was your trip and Chicago?"

"As for the trip: interesting and Chicago: just as always," Wyatt answered honestly. "And Mom, what do you have in mind?"

"Nothing," the woman replied. "Just step in and eat something, please!" Her older son quickly did as told but Piper stopped her baby boy. "Chris, did anything happen?"

"Nothing," he repeated her words and kissed her on the cheek. "You worry too much, Mom!" He followed his brother inside.

"C'mon Piper," Leo said and guided her in. "Be happy that they're at home for once and you can mother them now." He kissed her on the head. "Then you can tell them what we've arranged. Now that'll be a surprise."

"Indeed." She kissed him back and went to her boys immediately, followed by her husband.

Later that night, the family of four sat together in their usual seats. Piper and Leo on the couch, the boys on the chairs. There was a long silence at first before Chris couldn't take it any longer. "Okay, what's going on? And the truth please."

Briefly looking at each other, the woman let her husband know that she'd be the one to explain. "All right, boys. We accepted that you needed your freedom in Chicago but I think, it's time for you to come home, back to San Francisco, for good."

The brothers were stunned and their jaws dropped, literally. "But we have our lives there! Friends, jobs, our apartment," Wyatt argued and looked at his brother for help. "What have you planned? I don't get it."

"Calm down, Wyatt," Leo cut in smiling. He cleared his throat and spoke up, "To be honest, we already got you an apartment but I'm sure, you can re-open old connections here as well. Friends and jobs shouldn't be a problem for you, I guess."

"True," Chris admitted sighing. "But why now?"

"Well," Piper began again. "Phoebe's girls are not quite ready yet to take over as the Charmed Ones and we three want to retire—for good and since you two are the eldest of the next generation, well, you can guess what I want."

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other incredulously. Okay, that was something they didn't expect—or maybe they did, a bit. The elder boy decided to speak, "I get it, I think. Still, it's a bit surprising for us. We know that you want to retire, rather earlier than later."

Chris agreed nodding. "Our cousins have kept us up to date, so we know what's going on here." He turned to his brother smiling. "Don't worry. I arranged some things already with our apartment in Chicago. It could be rented again. We can move quickly back home."

Three incredulous gazes turned to him. "Wha'?" the youngest son asked innocently.

"You're impossible!" Wyatt exclaimed, shaking his head laughing. "When on Earth have you done all this? As if you don't have enough to do already." His baby brother shot him a look which could have killed. "Never mind. When can we move in?"

"As soon as you're ready to go there," Leo said with immense pride in his voice. Looking at his youngest son, he continued, "It must be your Elder half, to have a sixth sense. Anyway, what now? We've eaten and talked." He turned to the boys again. "Anything else we should know about? Girls?"

Both blushed immediately and looked at each other in shock. "There's nothing," they said at once.

"Really?" their mother requested smirking. "Yet I believe there was. I bet this girl got you both in love but wasn't interested in you at all, right?"

The brothers shared another look but this one was sad. Something must have happened what had shaken the boys to the core.

"Boys?" Leo asked concerned, seeing their looks. "What happened in Chicago?"

Wyatt sighed and took his brother's hand for comfort and support. "Well, there was a girl and she attacked us out of the blue. We quickly found out that she was a witch as well. A Phoenix witch, to be exact and there was only one way to kill her."

"Wait. Her name is not Bianca, is it?" Piper asked afraid and grabbed for Leo's hand. "I can't believe it."

Now Chris was in shock. "How can you know her name? You haven't met her before or have you? What's going on here?"

Leo and Piper quickly exchanged a knowing look before Leo spoke up, "It's another complicated story and has to do with the other Chris who had been in the past before. Bianca was Chris's fiancee in the other timeline."

Both boys were even more in shock but not Chris obviously. He must have known something already. "I know," the younger son whispered under his breath, hoping to not be heard.

Luck was not on his side as three gazes turned to him unexpected. "We can talk about this later, please! Back on topic again, please."

"Okay son," Leo said nodding before his wife could even say a word. "Back on topic: How do you two plan to bring your things over from Chicago to San Francisco? One of you needs to be there to quit your apartment and all other stuff."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Dad, for making a list." He turned to his baby brother. "You okay? Still, a question remains: Who goes from us?"

"Let me go! I need to clear my head!"

"All right. After you've done this, we four really need to talk about this," Piper said and took her baby's hand. "It'll be okay. But now your father, brother and I go to your new apartment when you orb your stuff over. Be careful with magic."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm an expert in cloaking. With a Twice-Blessed brother, it was quite necessary." Chris chuckled amused before getting a slap on his upper arm. "Ouch. Sorry."

The mother smiled. "Boys, behave! You're not kids anymore." She looked at both her children. "It's settled then. Chris, you orb back to Chicago while we three drive to your new one and..."

"We got the rest, Mom. It's all clear." Chris waved his hand and orbed away.

The other three of the family made their way to the new apartment of the boys. Speaking with the landlord, the deal was made easily and Wyatt could send the address to his brother. It didn't take long before some furnitures came, along with many, many books—and other 'ehm' magazines.

Already within the next week, Chris and Wyatt were settled back in San Francisco, along with their old cliques of friends. Interesting and quick return! ;)

The End

* * *

Hope that satisfies your expectations and there will be some action for sure. With the other chapters it might be goody, goody and too easy but please, be kind. As said above: **first crossover!**

Let me know what you think!

 **Reviews are very appreciated!**


End file.
